Th3l3fty
th3l3fty is a user of moderate popularity who hasn't done anything in particular to help out the board (unless you count editing the wiki). At least, he claims as such. When talking to th3l3fty, you can call him "thelefty" or "lefty" if you're too lazy to type the threes. He is still in the process of making this article and will randomly interject in italics, and welcomes additions to the last two sections. The creation of th3l3fty Back when th3l3fty wasn't yet 13, he observed someone using AIM, and decided he wanted an account of his own. Ever the law-abiding citizen (lol), he refused to make an account for himself, so he requested assistance from a friend. Unfortunately for th3l3fty, creativity was not one of his stronger points, so he was unable to come up with something original. He finally settled on the name "thelefty" - of course, AIM had been around long enough that the name had already been taken. th3l3fty couldn't think of another name, so his friend suggested that he change the 2 e's in the name into 3's. Since he had no better ideas, he agreed, and th3l3fty was born. Thus, it is not th3l3fty's fault if you misspell the username. th3l3fty's GameFAQs origins In the summer of 2004, th3l3fty was looking for something to do. Having wasted the entire previous summer on playing an MMORPG (a genre also known as the "scum of the gaming world"), he decided to check out the board for a game he had received for Christmas - Super Mario 64 DS. After spending some time on the board, th3l3fty came to realize that the board was slowly going into a state of decay - all the best users were leaving the board and noob topics were abundant. Seeing that a summer contest was running, he decided to check out the board, where he remains to this day. th3l3fty's "factoids" *Favorite Game: Super Mario 64 *Favorite Game Genres: 3D Platformers (2nd: 2D RPGs) *Favorite Author: Douglas Adams (2nd: Frank Herbert) *Favorite Book: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2nd: Dune) *Favorite Movie: The Princess Bride (2nd: Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Favorite Musical: Les Miserables (2nd: Phantom of the Opera) *Board Occupation: Knight of the Cross of Sir Chris' Court *Awards won: 4 SHINE Awards (1 "Series One" and 3 "Series Two"), 1 ICON Award *Rate the User Score: 8.73 (17 votes) *Partnered Geno to victory in the SC2K7 Character/User Tag Team Contest th3l3fty's inequalities *Donkey Kong **DK64 > DK94 > DKC3 > DKC2 > DKC *Final Fantasy **FFIV > FFVI > FFVII > FFIX *Golden Sun **GS:TLA > GS *Legend of Zelda **LA > MM > OoT > LttP > PH > TP > OoA > OoS > LoZ > AoL >> MC *Mario platformers **64 > Galaxy > World > Bros. 3 > Bros. > Bros. 2 *Mega Man **MM2 > MM3 > MM5 > MM8 > MM7 > MM1 > MM6 > MM4 *Rare 3D platformers (N64) ** DK64 > BT > BK > CBFD th3l3fty's favorite users *Ayvuir (go finish Destinies 2!) *Bokonon_Lives (lol 11-seeds) *DSRage (Awkward is a compliment to you, dammit!) *Ed Bellis (The all-around nice guy) *SHINE GET 64 (the physical manifestation of pure awesome) *Sir Chris (O Captain! My Captain!) *The Utility Man (I'll beat you someday!} EDIT: WHERE IS THERE TO GO NOW -more to come When the users talk about th3l3fty *We usually have trouble spelling his name right. =p - The Utility Man. *I spent most of Season 1 in the UUL spelling his name as t3hl3fty - SilverNightmareX7 **Probably because I used that as an alt for a while. *I still don't know what letter and/or number that is between the two 3's - SHINE GET 64 **1o1o1o1o1 What the users have to say about th3l3fty ...which is what the previous section was supposed to be! *I spell his name just fine now though. - The Utility Man *Didn't he contact me by e-mail once wondering how to unblock Board 8 or something like that? JEEZE THAT WAS CRAZY - SHINE GET 64 *Props to you for fixing all of the Rising Stream's Grammar Errors! ~ BIGPUN9999 *10/10 for this awesome mother****er - Ayvuir (from a Rate the User topic) *cool guy - warning_crazy *His use of abbreviations is frustrating - Lord Jimmy Category:Users Category:Administrators